Resist and Succumb
by EveIyapo
Summary: John Cena begins to have a crisis of faith as the WWE Universe rejects him in favor of the charismatic cult leader, Bray Wyatt. The leader of the Wyatt family puppets John effortlessly, determined to break him. Cena's unconditional love for the business and the fans is no longer enough when the Cenation diminishes before disappearing completely.
1. Chapter 1

**Resist and Succumb**

**Author's Note: Due to the interactions lately between Bray Wyatt and John Cena, I've found myself wondering, 'What would happen if John Cena was seriously threatened by Bray? What if Cena was well and truly disturbed by the cult leader and his ever increasing fan support? How would he react?' Then this story started to form in my head and after toying with idea for a few days (and encouragement from my sister, Aeria Gloriis on here), I decided to go for it.**

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at presenting kayfabe as reality for the first time in over a decade so please bear with me :) However, like the rest of my fics the following story will include but not be limited to: extreme violence and torture of the psychological and physical variety. If you are easily disturbed I wouldn't advise continuing on with the fic. To the rest of you deviants? I hope you enjoy!**

**And as always, comments, reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated :)**

Chapter 1

_"__I don't believe this! I can't… I can't believe this is happening!"_

John's mind screamed at him as he stood in gorilla, waiting for his turn to hit the Titan Tron. He had just watched the admittedly impressive Wrestlemania entrance for his foe, Bray Wyatt, dumbstruck by roaring approval of the WWE Universe. The theatrics of it alone seemed to be enough to lure away even more of his fans, the members of the Cenation into Bray's delusional clutches.

_"__What is wrong with these people?!"_ Cena sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the mouth of the Titan Tron, waiting for his music to hit. He tried to soak in the electricity, the energy of the fans to pump himself up but it wasn't working this time. It didn't feel right.

It didn't feel like it was his to take.

Suddenly his music hit and practically stumbling, John jogged out to face the crowd. He tried to keep his face neutral, pleasant even, but it was difficult. The boos sounded deafening in this covered arena.

_"__I'll never get used to it," _thought Cena with a forced lopsided grin on his face_. "I'll never get used to them hating me…" _

He ran to the ring after his salute, sliding in with hardly any of his usual confidence. Desperately he tried, and failed, to avoid eye contact with Bray. The man's pudgy face was alight with genuine happiness; his surprisingly clear blue eyes were filled with mirth, though it was obvious to John that something darker lurked there. The members of his family, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper flanked him like always.

John didn't have to look into Luke's eyes to see that there was nothing there. Often just the barest flicker of emotion, of recognition resided in those fathomless pools and only when receiving instruction or praise from Bray.

With Erick however, the oh-so-appropriate sheep mask kept his face hidden and secure from scrutiny. With it on, John was certain that the wearer's face was blank, devoid of any emotion, of any signs of humanity. That was the only thing that could explain the sudden rage in his eyes, the fearsome look on his face whenever the mask was removed. His security was gone and suddenly a beast was unleashed, nothing like the lamb he was before.

All these thoughts flashed through John's mind so quickly that he nearly missed his cue to salute the crowd on the downbeat of his song. There were some cheers as he did so, but they were so few he felt his heart sink a little. He fought to keep from frowning as he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the crowd. He watched as a middle-aged man caught it and handed it to a small child, presumably his son. The boy smiled when he took it, bouncing up and down excitedly.

John felt himself grin then, some of his hope restored. That's what he would focus on. That's how he was going to get through this match. The Cenation's youngest members hadn't lost faith in him. They hadn't been swayed by Bray Wyatt's backwoods charm and his meaningless words. The children were the foundation of the Cenation. They believed in John and the motto he lived by, 'Hustle, Loyalty and Respect'.

He would not let them down.

The match was intense. While John was surprised that a man of Bray's physical nature was able to keep up with him and match him move for move, he had to respect the man's tenacity. At least until Bray began taunting him. And the members of the WWE Universe began singing.

"He's got the whole world… in his hands! He's got the whole world… in his hands!"

Bray laughed maniacally at the startled look on John's face, absolutely delighted with this turn of events. He swore that Cena's spirit was nearly crushed. And when the crowd began swaying in time to the song, he could see the knife in John's back being twisted just so.

"Sing my brothers and sisters!" exclaimed Bray unwittingly drawing John's attention once more. "Sing!" And mentally he added, _"He's almost there!"_

Since his arrival in the WWE Bray had been fascinated by John Cena, almost to the point of mania. The man's principles were laughable and his unwavering love for the WWE Universe that didn't always love him back was delusional to the point of pain.

Bray wanted to break him.

He would _enjoy_ breaking him.

He wanted to show John Cena that everything he was, that everything he believed in was shit, that it was all a complete and utter lie. And in doing so, win over the man's fans, his followers and claim them as his own.

And it was working.

To see John slowly coming apart over the past few weeks since he'd turned his full attention on him was extremely gratifying. And now, on professional wrestling's largest stage, Wrestlemania, he had the WWE Universe in the palm of his hand and John Cena teetering on the edge. All he needed was one good push.

And for the rest of the match Bray gave it all he had, even going so far as to involve his followers, Luke and Erick. And John seemed to be losing it. He'd put his hands on Luke and damn near concussed Erick and now he was coming after Bray with a chair.

"That's it John! That's it! Give in to the monster I know is in you John!" Bray Wyatt crowed in obvious delight. This was it! It was happening.

_"__Yes John… Yes… Prove me right! Do it and they will all be mine!"_

It had been years since John was nearly blind with rage. How dare he?! The metal of the chair felt hot in his hands but he continued advancing towards the leader of the Wyatt family. But then suddenly he heard it. Dim in the roar of the crowd, but there all the same.

"Let's go Cena!" *clap clap clap clap clap*

"Let's go Cena!" *clap clap clap clap clap*

Slowly he turned to face the crowd, thinking he may have imagined it. But then he saw it. The father and son whom he had thrown his shirt to at the start of the match were cheering for him! The young boy seemed especially animated, his face bright, his eyes confident that his hero would win this match.

It was enough to snap John out of it. Vaguely disgusted with himself he flung the metal chair away from him. He stared into Bray Wyatt's eyes, pleased to see a flicker of doubt and disappointment.

After a more half-hearted back and forth, John was finally able to perform his finisher, The Attitude Adjustment, and pinned Bray for the win. The boos were almost a cacophony of sound in the arena but a glance to the third row at the father and son cheering for him was all the reassurance he needed for now.

And as he watched Bray Wyatt leave ringside, assisted by his 'family', he smiled.

_"__There is no 'monster' inside me Bray," _he thought_. "You were wrong."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Under Bray Wyatt's command, Luke Harper drove the family to the arena for Raw.

He always did the driving.

Back before he became a member of the family he'd been a truck driver. Not because he enjoyed the open road or some silly shit like that, but because it afforded him plenty of opportunities to feed his dark and sadistic nature. From petty things like picking fights in bars all the way down to the nightmare called human trafficking, the seedy underbelly of the world was for the taking to a man with a big rig and darkness in his heart. And although he often got paid for services he rendered, money wasn't his sole objective. It was simply an added bonus and a way to fund certain expenditures when his appetite for carnage ran to the extreme.

But one evening several men holding a grudge for dealings in his past had found and cornered Luke, their intent to kill him made perfectly clear. After one of them swung a lead pipe to his head, a vast well of boiling fury was unlocked, making the next horrifying hours a blur of chaos.

When Harper finally became fully aware of his surroundings it was daylight and he found himself walking along the side of the road in the backwoods of Kentucky, his shirt shredded and bloodied, his hands balled into fists with the knuckles swollen and split. There was drying blood and bits of other things streaking his arms all the way up to his elbows. The majority of the night before was a complete and utter mystery to him, but Luke tried to piece it together all the same.

That was how Bray had found him, dazed but subconsciously satisfied as he wandered the back roads, wearing the proof that his primal side had enjoyed himself, the blood of other men. That fateful day had become eye-opening for Luke Harper as Bray Wyatt had taken him in, fed him and dressed his wounds. Bray told him a little about himself, how he'd come to follow Luke, knowing he belonged in his family, and about Sister Abigail and her message about the evils of the world and what could be done about them, including _necessary_ evil.

And Luke had found that he'd been interested… no… _eager_ to hear more. Something about Bray Wyatt had drawn him to him and Luke wanted to belong. He wanted to be a part of something, something big and with the proper direction, Bray would guide him.

The younger man became his brother, his mentor, his teacher and his friend. And if their time together had taught Luke anything, it was that Bray Wyatt was always right. If Bray knew what was best, Luke was always happy to do what needed to be done, even if it was something as simple as driving to the arena tonight.

Luke frowned as he paused at a four way intersection, that word sounding oddly hollow in his head.

Maybe happy wasn't the right word.

Luke thought he understood what the word meant. He knew that when people were happy the corners of their mouths lifted upwards.

Sometimes they even bared their teeth. It was such a primitive response for what seemed to be such a powerful emotion. But as primal as Luke was, that one particular emotion seemed just out of his reach.

However, Luke understood that Bray was often happy, especially when things were going well and his and Sister Abigail's agenda was on track. And despite his loss at Wrestlemania, the corners of Bray's mouth seemed to be stuck on that upward tilt.

His 'brother', Erick Rowan, was in the passenger seat, mask on, eyes forward on the road ahead. After Bray had gotten Luke on his side and healthy again that was when Bray had mentioned the other man who would be their brother, uniting them in his cause. They had to travel down to Louisiana to find him and he was right where Bray said he would be.

Erick Rowan had lived on a farm by himself. It was mostly rundown, his family all deceased for years and because of his apparent diminished capacity it had fallen into severe disrepair. The man was wild; practically a beast and he didn't take kindly to their presence at first. But Bray was undeterred and they had stayed, camping out in the new big rig, they'd purchased for the trip, in front of the dusty old farmhouse.

For three days and three nights, with minimal breaks in between, Bray would stand on top of the truck, calling out to Erick, preaching to him in that soothing, loving way that only he could.

"I can bring you peace! Stand with me brother and we will heal the world, ridding it of all the vermin!" he'd said. And through it all, Luke had stood next to him in silent reverence but also ready to attack should Erick try to first.

At dusk on the third day, they heard a mournful wail from the back of the house like a dying animal. Hearing that Bray Wyatt had fallen silent but a small smile had appeared on his face. Both men had watched as Erick Rowan trudged slowly from behind the farmhouse, wearing his dirty blue coveralls and muddy black boots on his feet. His eyes were still wild but he closed the distance slowly as though he were still trying to walk in mud. Erick had stopped in front of them and stared up into Bray's eyes before tugging on his red beard and falling to his knees before them.

"Brother," was all he said. And that one simple word had filled Bray's eyes with happiness and a swell of pride.

"That's right," he said to them both. "I'm your brother and you are mine."

As if knowing he was among Luke's thoughts, Erick slowly turned to look at the man in the driver's seat before facing forward again. He was silent, like always but his large frame vibrated with barely contained energy as if anticipating something.

Luke was familiar with that feeling as well. He simply couldn't wait for Bray to unleash him and his 'brother' on any poor soul who would dare defy him.

In the back of the RV, Bray Wyatt sat at the kitchen table gathering his thoughts before they arrived at the arena. He had a message for the crowd, his extended family, addressing his loss at Wrestlemania. It had been his plan to lose all along of course, but he couldn't tell them that and he certainly couldn't let John Cena know that. But if things continued on their path, he was more than likely going to convert more of the Cenation into members of his extended family.

Bray clasped his hands together underneath his chin and chuckled to himself.

"They'll be mine soon John. And what will you do then?"

**A/N: Wow! I knew some people felt strongly about Bray and Cena's dynamic, but it's good to see it in print! Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! It means a lot to see something like that, especially when I'd only posted one chapter :) And like I mentioned in my profile, I apologize for the gap in updates. I'd gotten ill and then later gotten hospitalized. I'm home and more importantly, feeling better so hopefully I can play catch up with my fics. Thanks for sticking with me and keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Backstage at Raw, in spite of his body feeling like one giant ache, Cena was in a pretty good mood. He had a smile for all who crossed his path that got larger and goofier as he thought about his plan to humiliate Bray Wyatt and his followers. He'd received some help from the more tech savvy members of the road crew and couldn't wait to go out and face the crowd.

Unfortunately though, he found that according to the schedule for the night, Bray and the rest of those bearded cretins were slated to come out first. Cena was annoyed, but not overtly so he decided to make his way to his private locker room when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" John Cena turned around to see Daniel Bryan grinning up at him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" asked the younger man, stepping into Cena's one armed hug and clapping him on the back.

"Nothing much, just checking the schedules. And in case I didn't say it last night, congratulations man! I guess the _new_ champ is here huh?" exclaimed Cena with a laugh.

A proud yet sheepish grin spread across Daniel Bryan's face and he hefted the title belts higher onto his shoulders. "You did, but thanks again. Congrats to you too. You really laid into Bray last night. Not that he didn't deserve it."

Cena shrugged but couldn't keep from smiling in return. "Hey, I was happy to prove the bearded hillbilly windbag wrong. And tonight I hope the Cenation and all my young fans see Bray for what he truly is. Garbage!"

Daniel's smile wilted around the edges and he patted Cena on his massive forearm. "Be careful John. You shouldn't underestimate Bray or the rest of his so called family. I made that mistake myself and only barely made it out. You saw what happened."

Cena tried not to smirk and failed. "Daniel, look I've been here for over a decade. Bray's no different than any of the other 'monsters' I've beat in the past. He'll fade into obscurity just like the rest and the fans will be on my side again. Just watch." With that said, John Cena walked past Daniel Bryan to go relax in his locker room until it was his time.

The new WWE World Heavyweight champion watched him leave, his forehead crinkling up with worry. Even though he'd just had an epic battle against Triple H and then later, Randy Orton and Batista last night, his feud and then subsequent joining of the Wyatt family was still fresh in his mind.

"I hope you're right John," muttered Daniel before heading off in a different direction.

_Later that night…_

Bray stood in the center of the ring, addressing the WWE universe with his 'brothers', flanking him like always. The crowd was incredibly receptive tonight, swaying to his entrance music when they first made their way down to the ring. And now? They were paying rapt attention to his words, he could see individual faces actually soaking it all in. And just as he was about to delve deeper into his plan for John Cena, the aforementioned man's theme song blared throughout the arena.

John Cena stepped out onto the titan tron with a mic in his hand to a not so surprisingly loud chorus of boos. Like last night, the cheers were few and far between but John didn't let that discourage him. He could see the disapproving glint in Bray's eyes from where he stood and it warmed him in a way that the Cenation's approval used to.

"You know Bray Wyatt, all you do is talk! I beat you last night at Wrestlemania and you're still out here running your mouth!" Cena smirked as Bray's frown deepened. "But that's okay man. I just wanted you to know that I came across some old pics of you and your family and thought, 'Hey, why don't I share these with the WWE Universe?'"

Murmurs of discontent spread throughout the audience as every adult; as every former Cena fan knew what was coming.

A poorly done photoshopped picture of Bray Wyatt's head on a woman's body appeared above John Cena's head on the titan tron.

"Sister Abigail looks a lot like you, huh Bray? Twins, right?" Cena chuckled some while simultaneously glancing around the audience. When the next pic came up of Luke Harper's head on a baby's body sitting in a rocking chair, John felt his insides twists uncomfortably at the lack of reaction from the WWE Universe.

_"__What is wrong with these people?!"_ thought John wildly. _This normally works! I thought for sure that last picture would get some laughs at least."_

Even worse still, was his enemies' lack of response. Bray Wyatt stood silently throughout the presentation of the photoshopped images stony faced, completely immobile, his contempt nearly palpable. And to his left, Luke Harper stood; arms loose at his sides, his head cocked but not even a flicker of emotion in those dark fathomless eyes. Erick Rowan appeared much the same on Bray's right, standing rigid as if his joints were locked in place. From where John stood he could see that the redheaded man's fists were clenched (as they often were), but there was no anger, no emotion in his face. There was nothing. There might as well have been three statues in the ring.

And to top it all off the arena was filled with the sounds of boos and catcalls, anger from the fans at the stupidity of his well thought out photoshop prank. Anger that he would dare deride Bray Wyatt and his brothers like that. In that moment as he weakly described Erick Rowan's image, the last on the titan tron John knew that this stunt had lost him even more of the Cenation.

Bray had garnered even more followers and this time it was undeniably his fault. He pulled the mic down away from his face, for the first time tonight unsure on what to do.

Despite the fact he showed no outward sign, Bray Wyatt was damn near giddy about the events of the past few minutes. Not only had John resorted to such a childish tactic, the WWE Universe wasn't fooled one bit by it. In fact, they seemed to loathe him for it!

_"__It won't be long now John," _thought Bray with an internal chuckle. _"When you finally crack… when you break… it'll truly be a thing of beauty."_ Leaning over the rope, Bray brought his mic up,

"You see John, these people they see you for what you are. They see right through you. Just as I have all along. You're nothing but a false prophet. But I am the way. I've got the whole world in my hands and you're finally beginning to see that."

At the mention of the song, nearly the entire audience began singing and swaying as if mesmerized by Bray's words and cadence.

Cena couldn't keep the disappointment off of his face this time. His grip on the Cenation was getting looser as Bray's stranglehold on them got tighter. What could he possibly do to get them back?


End file.
